


Waking Up to Ash and Dust

by percyspandapillowpet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, been having major Eremin feels all day, chapter 85, literally just the beginning of that chapter written in my writing style, title from Imagine Dragons if that wasn't obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyspandapillowpet/pseuds/percyspandapillowpet
Summary: Dialogue from Chapter 85 (The Basement). I just felt an urge to write this scene.





	Waking Up to Ash and Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I cried just thinking about this scene earlier and wrote this in five minutes so enjoy

_It hurts…_

He blinked his eyes open, but all he could see was Bertolt, his eyes, the face of his Titan looming over him—

_It hurts…_

Again, but this time a flood of tears fell from them, heavy tears that made their way down in such a slow way that it was painful to watch—

_It hurts…_

On the third try, he could finally see the sky, but the face of the Colossus Titan was still burned into his vision and flashed across it as a faint reflection as if he had stared into a bright light for too long.

“Agh…” A soft groan from next to him, but he couldn’t look over. He was focused on the sky. The sky, which was perhaps almost as blue as the ocean might be.

Another moan. “It _hurts…_ ”

He finally turned and immediately wished he had sooner. “Sasha?” He leaned over her broken, bloodied form, wrapped in blankets and placed on pillows as if it were a fragile vase. “These are serious injuries! How did you—”

A pounding behind him, a soft one, but rapid—something getting closer behind him on the wall—

Again, it took a full moment to bring himself to turn. This time, however, the sight brought something more vitalizing into him.

“Eren? What’s—”

He didn’t even have a complete second to react before he was wrapped in arms, before tears soaked his neck and hands gripped his shoulder. He did have plenty of time to react, though, and to bring his shaking arms up to return the gesture, and to hold on tightly because he should never, ever let go again. He waited some time before any words were even spoken, because they didn’t really need to be.

When he heard them, it only caused the tears to fall from his own eyes—rapidly and unceasingly, because he was _alive._

“Welcome back.”

**Author's Note:**

> don't expect more Eremin shit from me; as much as i'm obsessed with it it's not something i feel like writing


End file.
